EL RASTRO DE TU SOMBRA
by kiao Ling
Summary: final intermedio, una serie de asesinatos con un solo proposito y una sola verdad RXS HxK
1. Chapter 1

Abstract

Metantei Conan y sus personajes son de Gosho Aoyama. No existen fines comerciales y la única función es divertir y recrear. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

El rastro de tu sombra a través del rió

**Sábado **

**Capitulo No 1 Pistas Divergentes**

_Corría por el callejón, al principio creyó que solo era su imaginación, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que en realidad si la seguían, y cada vez se acercaba más; se dio la vuelta para ver a su perseguidor y encontró unos ojos fríos como el hielo, intento gritar pero la mano de su victimario fue más rápida._

**TOKIO 5:30 AM**

_Las patrullas se acercaban en torno a un viejo muelle, la víctima había sido depositada en el fondo de una balsa, su cuerpo había sido seccionado, pero no estaba desfigurado así que la identidad fue fácilmente dilucidada:_

_Asuki Sakogero, edad 23 años, ayudante como dependiente en un supermercado y estudiante de sociología. _

_**TOKIO 7:00 AM**_

_Como era sábado, Ran decidió quedarse un poco mas en su cama, hacia frió y estaba por llover de nuevo._

_Recordó que su padre no había llegado la noche anterior así que decidió salir de la habitación para buscarlo. Se dirigió al despacho y lo encontró profundamente dormido, con la televisión encendida._

_Esta madrugada fue encontrado el cuerpo de una joven seccionada en inmediaciones al lag..._

_Apago la televisión, ya estaba cansada de tantos misterios, casi pierde a Shinichi por uno de esos magníficos casos._

_ Shinichi se dijo así misma._

_En ese instante recordó su cita con Shinichi,_

_- AAAAAAAAAH, ES A LAS 7:30, COMO PUDE HABERLO OLVIDADO, dijo entre gritos._

_He, que sucede, quien esta ahí, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, Kogoro despertaba de su placido sueño para notar como su hija salía cual huracán._

**PARQUE CENTRAL, TOKIO 7:30 AM**

_Ran llegó corriendo, - al menos no llegue tarde, sino Shinichi me lo recordaría toda la vida- _

_Quién te recordaría que toda la vida?, pregunto Shinichi con una sonrisa _

_No es nada solo..., oye para que me citaste tan temprano._

_Quería darte una sorpresa, mira dos boletos para un paseo por el río Naka- Gawa. _

_Ha???, Y esto porque?, preguntó Ran mientras se acercaba a mirar las boletas. _

_Aceptas ir?_

_Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, contesto la chica con una magnifica sonrisa._

**CASA DE LOS HATTORI, OSAKA 7:30 AM **

_Heiji desde su pacífico sueño escuchaba unos extraños ruidos, a cada momento se hacia más fuertes y al final solo escuchó un fenomenal BUENOS DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS._

_Oigan que paso aquí?!, Kazuha? Y tu que haces tan temprano en mi casa?_

_Buenos días primero que todo señor detective, y como que temprano ya son las 7:35 además ni siquiera te has arreglado, dijo la chica mirando de soslayo al detective en pijama._

_Heiji noto que estaba en "paños menores" y corrió a su habitación dispuesto a asearse y luego cobrarle a Kazuha el comentario de hace unos minutos._

_Tiempo después Heiji salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde Kazuha le esperaba._

_Ahora si me puedes explicar que haces aquí? _

_No lo recuerdas- dijo Kazuha con un gesto que daba a entender " ay eres un olvidadizo", - Ayer te dije que estaría en tu casa temprano para asistir a un viaje turístico por el rió Naka- Gawa ¿qué te parece?, Heiji, me estas escuchando._

Al darse la vuelta Kazuha vio al simpático detective escuchando el telediario

**Esta madrugada fue encontrado el cuerpo de una joven seccionada en inmediaciones al lago Biwa, la mujer de aproximadamente 23 años, cabello castaño y ojos claros; de acuerdo a las hipótesis de la policía salía de su trabajo cuando fue atacada por el asesino.**

**Según testimonios, los parientes de la occisa afirman que no había recibido amenazas ni se sospechaba de comportamientos extraños...**

_Heiji se sentía muy impactado, jamás había visto un caso tan particular, la imagen mostraba a una mujer cortada en trozos con algún elemento corto punzante demasiado fino para ser un hacha, seria un bisturí quirúrgico? se pregunto así mismo._

_Hola aun estoy aquí, que no piensas escucharme, HEIJI REACCIONA -, dijo Kazuha, sabia que el misterio era una de las debilidades del joven detective y ese telediario no ayudaba mucho. _

_Ah Kazuha, PERDONA ES QUE JEJEJEJE..., _

_Bueno, vienes conmigo o no._

_Claro no me lo perdería, dijo sonriendo de manera muy extraña._

**PARQUE CENTRAL, TOKIO 8:00 AM.**

_Shinichi, en que piensas? _

_No es nada Ran, esta mañana escuché algo " interesante"_

_A si? Y que tan interesante, no seria por casualidad una mujer cortada en trocitos?_

_Shinichi quedo frió, nunca imagino que Ran identificara tan fácil sus pensamientos; - algo por el estilo pero mejor porque no vamos a casa, en la tarde empieza el recorrido y es mejor llegar temprano ya que las personas que asistirán el día de hoy serán muchas._

_Si, creo que tienes razón, _

_yo siempre tengo la razón_

_Como que siempre __--_

_soy el mejor, el mas inteligente, guapo e interesante de todo Tokio._

_Desde cuando eres todo eso?_

_desde siempre, y eres muy afortunada al estar a mi lado_

_Shinichi __-- __espera y veras, Ran empezó a perseguirlo, hasta llegar a la parte más oscura del parque en ese momento..._

_Ran no te muevas, quédate donde estas_

_qu... que pasa, porque no quieres que AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_

_En el fondo de los arbustos una figura se encontraba atada a un árbol cercano, era una mujer de cabellos oscuros, muy blanca y en su mano parecía sostener un papel._

_Shinichi se acerco a la víctima, tomo el pulso de su muñeca, no había señales de vida._

_Ran, llama al inspector Megure._

_Como digas._

_A los pocos minutos llegaron patrullas al lugar de los hechos, el inspector Megure se acerca a Shinichi y le muestra el papel que sostenía en la mano la mujer _

_- No entiendo que tipo de pista puede ser esta, estamos igual que en el caso de la mañana -_

_Podría explicarse mejor inspector Megure, dijo Shinichi cada vez más interesado_

_Como sabrás esta mañana encontramos un cadáver en inmediaciones del lago Biwa, en la barca que lo encontramos estaba dibujado un pentagrama musical._

_inspector tiene una foto del "incidente"._

_Por supuesto, shekijo, por favor páseme el expediente del lago Biwa, gracias;_

_Shinichi observo detenidamente la foto, el cuerpo se veía extrañamente colocado, uno de los brazos indicaba un espacio entre la tercera y cuarta línea como si el dedo izquierdo de la víctima señalara algo, además la palma derecha de la mano llevaba escrito " guíente."_

_es extraño, pero que dice el papel de la mujer del parque?_

_Es más raro aun solo dice:_

**los fantasmas del pasado resurgen sin cesar**

**aunque todos quieran borrar su recuerdo**

**siempre vivirán en la mente de sus seres queridos**

**como yo, que aun te recuerdo, no importa el tiempo**

**amo el espacio en que no estas, pero la tristeza me nubla**

**razones para olvidarte no tengo mi amada Akiko.**

_Ran se acerco delicadamente, - Shinichi es mejor que me valla a casa nos vemos en la tarde mejor¿ sí?-_

_Supongo, pero recuerda que te recojo a las cuatro ¿de acuerdo?._

_De acuerdo, dijo Ran sonriendo pero a su vez un poco triste como diciéndole otro caso nos separa otra vez ._

_**Notas de la autora.**_

_Bueno mi primer capitulo, si d__esean que siga con esta historia regálenme un _Review para saber que debo mejorar o si me dedico a mi verdadera profesión un abrazo.

Kiao Ling


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo No 2 el camino hacia el río Naka- Gawa**

**TERMINAL OSAKA 10:00 AM**

_Oye Kazuha, estas segura que es este lugar en donde nos espera el shinkansen (tren bala)._

_Si, la guía que me dieron en el centro comercial dice que primero el shinkansen nos llevara hasta Tokio, allí un vehículo nos llevara hasta Utsunomiya, realizaremos un pequeño recorrido y nos recogerá un vehículo hasta el río Naka- Gawa._

_A propósito, ¿ cómo conseguiste los boletos?_

_Me gane una rifa en el centro comercial ___

_Es raro que un viaje tan costoso lo rifen entre cualquier tipo de comprador._

_No fue entre cualquier comprador, solo los daban las boletas a los que habían comprado más de diez artículos de la marca patrocinadora, claro solo podía elegirse un tipo de articulo._

_Y tu que compraste?_

_Pijamas _

_Te compraste 10 pijamas Kazuha ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y para que? Piensas estar toda la vida durmiendo?_

_En realidad fueron 12; pero me parecieron " tan bonitas"_

_Porque no se me hace raro _

_Mira ahí viene la señorita de los tickets, disculpe podría decirme cual es el shinkansen hacia Tokio?._

_Si es aquel de la esquina, saldrá en 10 minutos, sigan por favor._

_Muchas gracias, Kazu, a que horas llegaremos._

_Ya te dije que no me llames así __- -;__tal vez en 4 o 5 horas_

_Humjjj será un viaje muy largo._

**CASA DE MOURI TOKIO 4:00 PM**

_Saldrá hoy, no saldrá, saldrá hoy, no saldrá, saldrá hoy, no saldrá... en que rayos esta pensando Ran; dice Shinichi mirando a Ran que en ese momento bajaba una enorme maleta por las escaleras_

_Perdón pero debía dejar algunas cosas listas, como esta noche no estaré en casa; dijo la chica con ojitos de cordero logrando el efecto que deseaba sobre Shinichi._

_No importa, solo preocupémonos de tomar el automóvil que nos llevara hasta Utsunomiya, a propósito que llevas en esa maleta?_

_Algunas cosas para estos 2 días, un vestido de gala ya que en el recorrido por el río se hará una fiesta formal, unos..._

_Si ya lo supuse, bueno es mejor apurarnos_

**ESTACION DE TOKIO 4:30 PM**

_El shinkansen proveniente de Osaka acababa de terminar su viaje mientras que en ese mismo instante dos jóvenes buscaban el vehículo que debía llevarlos hasta Utsunomiya._

_Ran es este, señor podemos subir al vehículo. _

_Lo lamento caballero, pero hasta que no lleguen los demás ganadores del premio no puedo dejaros ingresar. _

_Ganadores? De que?¡, Pregunto Ran al hombre que se encontraba en la taquilla - y dándose la vuelta miro a los ojos de Shinichi: - Shinichi como conseguiste tú los boletos?_

_Me los regalaron, Fue muy sencillo el profesor Agase y Shiho fueron de compras la semana pasada, ellos me contaron que un grupo patrocinador estaba regalando boletas ha quien comprara más de diez artículos de un solo tipo._

_Y ellos que compraron?._

_Creo que compraron 12 pares de calcetines, y aun no entiendo para que __ -_

_Seguidamente el hombre de la taquilla explico - en efecto Vera Ud. señorita, solo 4 parejas fueron quienes ganaron el premio y en el barco se encuentran los patrocinadores, los dueños del crucero quienes pretenden con este viaje promocionar el club New Live; ya que a su vez son dueños de una importante cadena hotelera, ha y también asistirán algunos amigos de los dueños._

_Ya veo, exclamo sorprendida Ran_

_En ese momento Shinichi escucha un tono de voz que le resulta muy familiar._

_Esto pesa más de una tonelada; que trajiste TUS 12 PIJAMAS?_

_COMO SE TE OCURRE SOLO TRAJE LO INDISPENSABLE PARA ESTOS DÍAS_

_SI CLARO, ES QUE CREIAS QUE NOS VAMOS DE EXCURSION PARA EL POLO O QUE????_

_NO GRITES_

_YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO_

_y tu que haces aquí?, dijo Shinichi acercándose hacia al detective del Oeste,_

_Kudo… - susurró Hattori_

_Por un instante, (solo por un instante) todos estuvieron el mismo pensamiento. Así era por alguna causalidad (en este caso ya no podemos hablar de casualidad); siempre que nuestros amigos detectives se reunían, aparecía como por arte de magia un caso que resolver._

_Pasado el primer impacto las dos chicas se saludaron mutuamente y empezaron una linda y agradable conversación que por supuesto dejo excluido a ciertos detectives. _

_en serio Ran? Me parece que fue un lindo detalle por parte de Kudo- kun, un paseo por el río es muy..._

_si a mi me lo parece , pero me preocupa._

_No te preocupes esta ocasión será distinta, vamos hacia un pacifico pueblo ¿que puede pasar?_

**UTSUNOMIYA 6:30 PM**

_En el pueblo Ran y Kazuha se dedicaron a recorrer TODOS los establecimientos de comercio que pudieran interesarles._

_Shinichi y Heiji conversaban sobre el asesinato ocurrido en el parque de Tokio._

_Así que el inspector Megure supone que es un solo caso, y también que las pistas son una sola._

_Así es Hattori, pero aun no encuentro un punto en común. _

_Lo mejor es que aproveches tu paseo con Ran-neechan dijo Heiji con una picara sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al muchacho de Tokio._

_Sin previo aviso un estremecedor grito se escucho por todo el pueblo, Shinichi y Heiji corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan espantoso clamor. Uno de los participantes había descubierto el cuerpo de su acompañante sobre el prado del parque._

_La víctima era una joven de unos 25 años, había sido atada a unas estacas con sus manos y piernas juntas, parecía que el móvil de su asesinato había sido por asfixia._

_Los dos detectives se acercaron a la víctima._

_Hattori mira su mano._

_Kudo es una nota _

_Con gran cuidado Heiji tomo el trozo de papel con un mensaje que decía._

_Muchos años han pasado y la justicia no llega_

_o será solo una quimera mística?_

_ruidos y quejas escucho a favor de tu nombre_

_imagina mi amada Akiko, 20 años desde entonces_

_reza por mí desde el limbo en el que te encuentras_

_aunque aun no era tiempo de partir, ellos lo lograron_

_nunca les perdonare, 124- aoi13_

_Ahora si tenemos pruebas de que es el mismo caso Kudo_

_Pero quien es Akiko, y que tiene que ver con estos asesinatos_

_Tranquilízate Kudo es mejor buscar ayuda; e ir por ese par de paseadoras que ni siquiera se habrán enterado de todo este embrollo._

_Tienes razón llamemos a Megure, pero primero vayamos a buscarlas._

_En otro lado de Utsunomiya dos chicas paseaban tranquilamente hablando de su tema favorito._

_Ran - chan, y para que crees que kudo-kun te invito a este paseo_

_No tengo idea, de todos modos fue un gesto muy tierno, dijo Ran visiblemente sonrojada_

_A lo mejor durante la fiesta de gala que se dará en el crucero te diga algo más "serio" ___

_No lo sé, él es tan variable_

_Pero no deberías afligirte, en el LASCAR TUS SUEÑOS DE AMOR SE HARAN REALIDAD._

_Lascar y eso que es?_

_Es el crucero en el que viajaremos, bueno al menos así lo nombraba la guía que no regalaron en el centro comercial. _

_Así que ese es su nombre, por cierto como convenciste a Hattori- kun de venir?_

_Aun no lo sé estabamos mirando la televisión y... oye no sientes como si estuvieran llamándonos_

_Si Kazuha - chan, a mí me lo parece, dijo Ran volteándose para ver a Shinichi y Heiji corriendo hacia ellas (que estado físico el de estos jóvenes no?)- mira ahí viene Hattori - kun y Shinichi._

_Estas sorda Kazuha o es solo una suposición mía, dijo Heiji al acercarse a las chicas._

_Como se te ocurre simplemente estabamos MUY entretenidas ___

_Pues entretenidas o no debemos tener cuidado, no es cierto Kudo_

_Así es Hattori, hace unos minutos asesinaron una chica en el parque_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE QUÉ!!!!!!!!!, contestaron las chicas al unísono_

_Es mejor que vayamos hacia al vehículo, allí juntos estaremos más seguros, afirmo Shinichi mientras tomaba de un brazo a Ran y su compañero le imitaba tomando a Kazuha._

_Poco después los oficiales del lugar dieron a Shinichi y Heiji las investigaciones que se produjeron sobre el crimen. Un oficial se acerco y les dijo: _

_La víctima se llamaba Anzu Mozori, estaba acompañada por su primo Iyemitsu Mozori quien en el momento del crimen se encontraba en la tienda bebiéndose una soda; testimonio que pueden comprobar el dependiente de la tienda quien le atendió._

_Se encuentra también Hideyoshi Sadanobu y su esposa Kutsura Hirobumi los cuales se encontraban en las cabinas telefónicas llamando a la madre del señor Sadanobu quien al parecer se encuentra sola en casa._

_Estaban también Uds. y sus acompañantes, pero según el testimonio del conductor en el momento del hecho Uds. hablaban dentro del vehículo mientras que las jóvenes se encontraban en la tienda departamental probándose unas joyas._

_Al parecer todos tenemos una coartada verdad Kudo._

_Así parece Hattori, sin embargo la llamada telefónica de los Sadanobu._

_Si, a mí también me parece muy sospechosa, pero es mejor mirar otras posibilidades._

_Esperen Sr. Kudo y Sr. Hattori el inspector Megure envío estos datos. _

_Jefatura estación No 15_

_En el parque central a las 8:30 AM se encontró el cuerpo de una mujer identificada con el nombre de Okichi Takeda, 28 años, secretaria, las investigaciones indican que la víctima se dirigía a su trabajo cuando fue atacada, tampoco había sido amenazada ni se le encontró nexo alguno con actividades ilícitas._

_Estamos como al principio Kudo, _

_No lo creo, pero aun no entiendo porque las víctimas están cerca al lugar en que me encuentro_

_Quizá te quieran inculpar de algo_

_No, esa posibilidad no me convence, mejor vallamos al vehículo es posible que Ran y Kazuha - chan sepan algo._

Notas

Segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y mil gracias por tu Review . Ammiel este capitulo esta dedicado a tu linda personita.

Nos vemos en una próxima edición

Un brazo

Kiao Ling


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo No 3 Un Crucero Más Allá Del Amor Y La Muerte**_

_**UTSUNOMIYA 7:00 PM**_

_Sentadas en el puesto al lado del conductor Ran y Kazuha miraban todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; buscaban cada una al objeto de su afecto; al fin aparecieron detrás de unos policías._

_Ran, ahí vienen,- la chica de Tokio se limito a asentir con la cabeza._

_Cómo se encuentran? Pregunto Shinichi tratando de forzar una sonrisa_

_Kazuha y yo estamos bien pero... como va la investigación. _

_Los policías nos dijeron que el superintendente de Utsunomiya se encargaría del caso y que nosotros debemos continuar el recorrido ya que este lugar no esta dentro de nuestro; como llamarlo " territorio"_

_Es decir que el viaje continuara como estaba previsto? Pregunto Kazuha un poco inquieta._

_Si, no hay motivo para cambiar el itinerario ya que todo esto es considerado como un hecho aislado, no es cierto Kudo?_

_No hay motivo para preocuparse, Hattori tiene razón. _

_Segundos después el conductor sube al vehículo y dice a los pasajeros, - es hora de continuar; la próxima parada se hará en el crucero Lascar; además debemos llegar pronto ya que el grupo de patrocinadores debió adelantarse mientras aquí se solucionaba este suceso -_

_El vehículo de patrocinadores venia detrás de nosotros? Pregunto Shinichi._

_Así es, es más creo que ya debieron llegar al crucero._

_En ese instante subieron al vehículo Hideyoshi Sadanobu y su esposa; Kazuha le comento a Heiji: _

_Que lindo no? llevan un año de casados a pesar de que la madre del señor Sadanobu se opuso desde siempre a la relación que llevan._

_El conductor cerró la puerta del vehículo y dijo a sus pasajeros, - la policía no encontró ningún sospechoso así que nosotros 7 nos dirigiremos al puerto del río Naka- Gawa en el que se encuentra el barco que les recogerá; acto seguido prendió el motor y se pusieron en marcha._

_Heiji se volvió hacia Kazuha y le pregunto- Que más sabes tú de ellos._

_Veras Heiji, este viaje es como su luna de miel ya que no pudieron ir a ningún lugar porque en ese entonces sus recursos económicos eran muy limitados; es una fortuna que ahora trabajen en un banco y les hallan dado las boletas._

_Ellos no compraron nada?_

_No, el banco en el que ellos trabajan es socio de uno de los principales inversionistas del crucero Lascar y les dieron ese regalo como reconocimiento de su trabajo. Es una pena que se halla dañado su viaje por "ese incidente"_

_Es verdad Kazuha, pobres; pero es aun más triste la situación en la que se encuentra la familia Mozori y el primo de la chica Iye... Iye como se llama?_

_Iyemitsu Mozori, si el pobre estaba destrozado._

_Kazuha, y tu como sabes su nombre? Pregunto Heiji un poco " suspicaz " _

_Cuando Uds. nos dejaron aquí, al muchacho lo interrogaron cerca del parque. Luego se sentó a nuestro lado y nos contó lo ilusionados que estaban por este viaje; ellos eran novios pero en sus casas no lo sabían... debe ser muy triste separarse de quien más amas de esa manera._

_Supongo, dijo Heiji más pensativo que de costumbre._

_**PUERTO RÍO NAKA- GAWA. 8:00 PM**_

_Desde la puerta del muelle podía apreciarse el hermoso crucero que les esperaba, las luces refulgían en tonos azul y blanco._

_Desde la ventana del auto Ran miraba la hermosa imagen y una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios, Shinichi solo la observaba, hace cuanto tiempo no se dibujaba esa sonrisa se dijo así mismo._

_El vehículo se detuvo, el viaje había terminado para comenzar otro aun más maravilloso, el conductor se dirigió hacia los ganadores- hasta aquí les acompaño fue un honor y sobre todo un placer traerlos hasta este lugar, espero que estos 2 días de travesía les sean provechosos y cumplan el único ideal que deberíamos tener, el de ser felices- dicho esto dio un fuerte apretón de manos a todos su pasajeros y les ayudo a bajar sus equipajes. _

_En la entrada del crucero un hombre se acerca al grupo y empieza a pronunciar algunas palabras a modo de presentación:_

_Es un verdadero placer tenerlos en el Lascar y es una gran alegría para mí el poder compartir con ustedes esta inauguración, de todos los viajes en los que he estado este lugar me trae recuerdos muy especiales... a pero no me he presentado, mi nombre es Komatsu Moriyama. Por favor siéntanse como en su casa.- Dicho esto se dirigió hacia el salón principal. _

_Cuando el grupo ingreso al barco pudo admirar su gran tamaño, por lo cual un guía les asistía hasta llegar a sus camarotes; el hombre les entrego a cada pareja una llave_

_Sr. y Sra. Sadanobu, su camarote será el No 1_

_Sr. y Sra. Kudo, su camarote será el No 2_

_Sr. y Sra. Hattori su camarote será..._

_Disculpe, interrumpió Kazuha, - supone Ud. que durmamos en esta habitación._

_Señora, en la guía que se dio al momento de entregar los boletos lo especifica claro que si prefieren la Suit nupcial... _

_Al pobre de Heiji casi le da un ataque. - no se preocupe señor nos quedaremos en el camarote No 3-_

_Muy bien, por el momento puede descansar, a las 10:00 PM se servirá la cena en el salón principal que se encuentra atravesando el corredor, si lo desean pueden utilizar las otras instalaciones. Disfruten su estadía dijo el hombre marchándose._

_Porque habrá creído que estabamos casados, comento Kazuha, me hubiera gustado conocer la Suit nupcial- añadió mirando a Heiji de reojo._

_No puedo imaginarlo y deja de hacer tanto alboroto - contesto Heiji algo ofuscado a lo que Shinichi le miro con una pequeña sonrisa que los demás imitaron. _

_Bueno nosotros nos vamos a nuestro camarote, con su permiso y que se diviertan mucho dijeron Hideyoshi y Kutsura Sadanobu haciendo una picara mirada a Heiji._

_Les deseamos lo mismo, contesto Ran y dirigiéndose a Kazuha le pregunto- por que no miramos mi camarote primero y luego el tuyo?_

_Me parece bien, y a ti Heiji?_

_Si como digas, dijo el muchacho lanzando un suspiro_

_Al entrar en el camarote vieron una habitación muy amplia y confortable. En ella se encontraba un espacio dispuesto para recibir visitas y en el dormitorio 2 camas gemelas._

_Por lo visto no tendrás que dormir en el suelo, dijo Ran a Shinichi._

_Si esto es una gran ventaja. Bien miremos la otra habitación._

_La habitación de Heiji y Kazuha era idéntica, al ver esto Ran le propuso a Kazuha, - porque no te quedas en mi camarote y que Shinichi se quede con Hattori- kun._

_Estupendo, que te parece Heiji? Pero este ya no le escuchaba ya que estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta._

_Tonto como pudo dormirse._

_Déjalo Kazuha- chan tu no te opones verdad Shinichi?_

_No. Solo que no se les ocurra salir por ahí solas._

_No te preocupes dijo Ran saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a su camarote con una pesada maleta._

_**RÍO NAKA- GAWA. 9:00 PM... en los camarotes**_

_El crucero navegaba suavemente por un tranquilo río, el silencio reinaba en todas las estancias. En sus respectivos camarotes Heiji y Shinichi dormían a pierna suelta, Ran y Kazuha les imitaban, de pronto Kazuha despierta agitada, en su mente los sucesos del día se mezclaron creando una horrible pesadilla, - que sueño tan terrible penso al mismo tiempo que observaba a Ran durmiendo tranquilamente. - iré por un poco de agua - la chica de Osaka hizo un ligero intento por despertar a su compañera pero al verla dormir penso en lo cansada que estaría y salió de la habitación sola. _

_Caminaba por los iluminados pasillos en un intento de encontrar la cocina- estos pasillos son eternos - murmuro en voz baja. Como caído del cielo un joven salía de su camarote, Kazuha se acerco y le pregunto: - disculpe ¿ sabe usted donde esta la cocina? El joven se volvió pero por unos segundos enmudeció._

_Señor se encuentra bien?_

_Oh si perdone, pero me asusto al aparecer así de improvisto señorita, la cocina queda dos pasillos más allá pero permítame la acompaño._

_Muchas gracias Señor._

_Oh, disculpe mi torpeza aun no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Taziko Moriyama_

_Encantada, mi nombre es Kazuha Toyama. Moriyama? Es usted familiar del Sr. Komatsu Moriyama._

_Si él es mi padre, le conoce usted._

_No precisamente, él fue quien nos recibió a la llegada al crucero._

_Así que hace parte del grupo de ganadores, es un verdadero placer que se encuentre aquí, dijo el joven con una cálida sonrisa. - Pero cuénteme, quienes le acompañan? Pregunto el joven mientras entraban a la cocina._

_Ran despertó pesadamente de su prolongado sueño, había dormido lo suficiente pero aun se sentía cansada. Miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. - humm, valiente compañera al primer descuido se va con esos dos- . Ran se dirigió al camarote No 3 para reclamar el porque no la habían despertado, giro la perilla, estaba abierta, entro a la habitación pero solo encontró a los simpáticos detectives, se acerco a la cama de Shinichi y le despertó._

_Shinichi, despierta, Kazuha no ha venido por acá?_

_Ha que pasa, no, nadie ha entrado; acaso no estaba contigo?_

_Si. Pero desperté y no estaba a mi lado._

_Por favor dejemme dormir, decía la soñolienta voz del detective de Osaka._

_Será mejor despertar a Hattori quizá él sepa algo.- acto seguido Shinichi sacudió con fuerza a su amigo. - Hattori, despierta tu no sabes dónde esta Kazuha?_

_A si en la habitación con Ran-neechan._

_Pues cuando desperté allí no estaba._

_Queeee!!!!!, Porque no me despertaron antes._

_Creímos que sabias algo, dijo Shinichi con gesto de preocupación._

_Salgamos a buscarla, dijo el detective de Osaka mientras salía del camarote. _

_**RÍO NAKA- GAWA. 10:00 PM... en el comedor**_

_Ya la habían buscado durante en vano durante 10 minutos y la preocupación poco a poco se apoderaba de sus mentes, Shinichi hablo para todos - será mejor que vayamos al comedor, quizá se encuentre allí - todos asintieron y siguieron a Shinichi hasta el salón._

_En el comedor un reducido grupo de personas se disponía a tomar su cena, en el fondo del salón el Sr. Komatsu Moriyama hablaba con la chica que servia los alimentos. Shinichi se acerco y le pregunto, - Sr. Moriyama no ha visto Ud. la joven que nos acompañaba?_

_Quien? A sí la Srta. Toyama se encuentra en la cocina, dijo el hombre señalando una puerta al lado derecho del bar, - ella muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos. _

_Muchas gracias- dijo Shinichi y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros- Kazuha - chan esta en la cocina._

_En la cocina, y que rayos esta haciendo en ese lugar? Pregunto Heiji verdaderamente desconcertado._

_El Sr. Komatsu Moriyama dijo que se había ofrecido a ayudarles._

_Y porque no nos dijo nada._

_Será mejor que le preguntemos a ella, comento Ran dirigiéndose a la cocina._

_En la cocina Kazuha conversaba animadamente con la cocinera y 3 chicas que lavaban los platos, Heiji se acerco con el ceño fruncido y le pregunto: - se puede saber porque no dejaste una nota diciendo hacia donde ibas?._

_Heiji, que bueno llegaste, y sin prestar mayor atención al comentario hecho por el detective se dirigió a las muchachas les diciéndoles: él es de quien les hablaba._

_Y en serio es detective? Pregunto una de ellas._

_Mucho gusto, Heiji Hattori, se presenta el sonrojado muchacho, a lo que la mujer que cocinaba le contesto - es un placer conocerle, la señorita Kazuha nos hablo tanto de usted, pero por favor mejor vallan a la mesa y ya les llevamos la cena._

_Muchas gracias, contesta Kazuha con una sonrisa llevando tras de si a un perplejo muchacho._

_En serio ese hombre sabía el apellido de Kazuha- chan, pregunto Ran a Shinichi._

_Si, pero no le dije nada a Hattori porque ya sabes como se pone, como un..._

_Silencio ahí vienen._

_Y que estabas haciendo en la cocina Kazuha- chan, pregunto Ran a su amiga._

_Yo espero la misma respuesta, comento Heiji. _

_Lo que paso fue..._

_Mientras les servían Kazuha les contó a sus amigos todo lo ocurrido, su conversación con Taziko Moriyama a lo que Heiji hizo un ligero gesto de disgusto, y el parentesco que tenia con el Sr. Komatsu Moriyama._

_Y Luego llegaron las chicas de la cocina y dijeron que estaban muy atareadas, así que me ofrecí a ayudarles._

_Y que más te dijo ese Taziko Moriyama? Pregunto Heiji algo preocupado en ese momento el Sr. Komatsu Moriyama se acerco al grupo y les dijo: - disfrutan su premio?._

_Si señor- contesto Ran, - pero porque hay tan pocas personas? _

_Señorita Mouri, en el crucero solo nos encontramos el grupo de ganadores y los patrocinadores._

_Es decir que no hay más pasajeros?_

_Lamento decirles que no, el crucero es una forma publicitaria como les habrán comentado así que no podíamos invitar a muchas personas.- Shinichi le interrumpió, - señor Moriyama quienes son las personas que se encuentran en la mesa del fondo? _

_Ellos son los patrocinadores, el hombre bajo y delgado es Ono Yusumaro, él es el dueño de pijamas ensueño._

_Ese hombre es quien fabricó tus 12 pijamas Kazuha, dijo Heiji en tono divertido a lo que la chica solo le respondió haciendo un gesto de disgusto._

_La mujer de cabello rubio es Sei Shonagon, pertenece a una importante fabrica de calcetines; el hombre alto de anteojos es Mootori Norinaga, dueño de un fabrica de textiles, la mujer baja de cabello negro es Natsume Soseki, ella es el representante legal de unos productos de belleza y cerrando la mesa se encuentra mi hijo Taziko Moriyama._

_El detective del Oeste palideció al ver el atractivo joven que por casi una hora había conversado con Kazuha, el señor Moriyama les dijo, - excúsenme pero debo reunirme con ellos, disfruten su estadía, y encamino sus pasos hacia el grupo que había descrito._

_Es un señor muy amable y su hijo también, comento Kazuha al grupo._

_Ahora si me contaras sobre lo que hablaron?_

_Otro día, mejor disfrutemos esta cena, dijo la sonriente muchacha. _

……………

_Notas ._

_Kawaiiii, tercera entrega de esta aventura, espero que la difrute__n y me regalen su opinión._

_Mil gracias a _isabel p_or su mensaje y gracias ti _Ammiel por ser parte de esta locura. Las dos son mi apoyo para seguir.

Hasta la próxima entrega

Un abrazo

Kiao Ling


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo No 4 Un Crucero Más Allá Del Amor Y La Muerte (segunda parte)

**Domingo **

**RÍO NAKA- GAWA. 7 :00 AM... camarote No 3 **

En su camarote Heiji y Shinichi conversaban sobre los incidentes del día anterior.

A mi no termina de gustarme ese tipo.

Pero si solo conversaron, es una tontería que te sientas así.

No, lo mejor es que investiguemos quien es en realidad.

Hattori aun debes tener sueño, como vamos a investigar a alguien que apenas hemos visto.

Eso es, hoy cuando ese tal Moriyama se descuide iremos a su camarote e investigaremos.

Estas loco o que?

No, pero si no me ayudas le diré a Ran-neechan que tienes otra chica.

Eso es mentira.

Mientras aclaras ese " pequeño malentendido" este viaje será una pesadilla.

Chantajista, mejor arréglate y vamos a mirar en que andan Ran y Kazuha- chan

Primero prométeme que me ayudaras

Bueno, pero lo hago porque sé que si vas solo te meterás en problemas.

**RÍO NAKA- GAWA. 8 :00 AM... en el comedor**

Cuando Heiji y Shinichi llegaron al comedor ya todos estaban tomando su desayuno, Kazuha y Ran no se veían por ningún lado.

Deben estar en la cocina, dijeron los detectives al unísono. Al entrar en la cocina vieron a las dos chicas llenas de harina y la cocinera y sus ayudantes tratando de limpiarlas.

Que te parece Ran, parezco muñeco de nieve.

Yo también, contesto la chica de Tokio entre risas.

Bueno al menos terminamos nuestro cometido.

Así es, claro que el desorden fue mucho mayor, imagínate que nos vieran esos dos dirían...

Están hechas un desastre- intervino Shinichi mientras las dos chicas se volteaban a verles.

Que hacen aquí, pregunto Ran algo avergonzada por el estado en que estaba.

Nada solo queríamos mirar un par de muñecos de nieve dijo Shinichi mientras Heiji sonreía burlonamente.

Mejor espérenos en la mesa pequeña mientras nos cambiamos dijo Kazuha a los detectives y las dos salieron de la cocina.

Desde la mesa que las chicas les habían "asignado", Shinichi y Heiji conversaban sobre sus compañeras de viaje.

Que estaban haciendo para terminar llenas de harina.

No tengo idea Kudo, pero estaban disfrutando mucho la situación.

Parecían un par de crías, sonrío Shinichi al recordar la figura de Ran enharinada (romántico??)

En eso la mujer de la cocina les sirvió unos pasteles de carne.

Ha? Pero si esto no esta en el menú, comento Heiji a su compañero.

La mujer de la cocina contestó: - las chicas los prepararon especialmente para ustedes, y añadió, - deben ser muy importantes para ellas ya que desde temprano nos pidieron un espacio en la cocina para realizar esos pasteles.

Muchas gracias señora, contestaron nuestros sonrojados detectives a lo que la mujer les dedico una maternal sonrisa.

Poco después llegaron las chicas y tomaron juntos su desayuno mientras planeaban las actividades que realizarían.

Que les parece si vamos a la piscina -, propuso Ran a sus compañeros, - y luego al campo de golf, allí hay unos instructores que indican como jugar.

Parece divertido Ran- chan, y después podemos ir al sauna, luego a gimnasio o si lo prefieren podemos ir a la sala de música; Complemento Kazuha.

Bien, que te parece Kudo.

Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente.

Durante todo la mañana el par de detectives corrieron a todas las actividades que planearon las chicas, antes del medio día ya estaban exhaustos.

No podemos descansar un poco dijo Heiji con un tono lastimero.

No me digas que ya estas cansado Heiji.

No, solo que no tengo tanta energía como tú Kazuha.

Bueno si les parece ustedes descansen aquí mientras nosotras vamos al sauna, dijo Ran mirando a Shinichi que también estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Esta bien las esperamos en el comedor dentro de una hora y media, dijo Shinichi a las chicas que se dirigían al camarote por sus vestidos de baño.

Desde la silla en la que se había sentado Heiji observó como el joven Taziko Moriyama se dirigía al despacho principal junto con los demás miembros del patrocinio, el detective del oeste se acerco a Shinichi y le dijo, - Kudo ya es hora, a lo que el detective del este solo asintió.

Con mucho cuidado se acercaron al camarote de Taziko Moriyama y para su fortuna encontraron la puerta sin seguro, entraron en la habitación y empezaron a registrar todo aquello que les pareciera importante, en eso Heiji se acerco al escritorio y sobre él vio una pequeña caja de valores, la tomo y empezó a realizar combinaciones hasta abrirla.

Kudo, mira esto- dijo Heiji a Shinichi quien en ese momento revisaba unos documentos.

Espera un poco, aquí encontré algunos negocios y documentos importantes de la compañía.

Ven rápido esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Al acercarse Shinichi vio una gran cantidad de fotografías, - y esto que tiene de interesante - Heiji lo miro a los ojos - mira las imágenes.

Shinichi tomo una de las fotos y dijo con sorpresa, - pero si es Kazuha-

A si es Kudo, y aquí hay muchas más lo que no entiendo es porque este tipo las tiene además nunca había vista a Kazuha con estos vestidos.

Hattori mira esta, dijo Shinichi enseñándole una fotografía de Kazuha con un niño de tres años en su regazo.

Y ese quien es?

No tengo ninguna idea al respecto Hattori aunque se me parece a Taziko Moriyama.

Insinúas que...

Yo no dije nada de eso solo encontré el parecido, no es más.

Salgamos de aquí y vamos a hablar con ese Moriyama - dijo Heiji colocando las fotografías en la caja.

**RÍO NAKA- GAWA. 12:30 PM... por los corredores**

Shinichi y Heiji se dirigían al despacho cuando unas voces les preguntaron - van ustedes al baile que se hará a la hora del almuerzo?- ellos se giraron y descubrieron que quienes les hablaban eran Hideyoshi Sadanobu y su esposa Kutsura Hirobumi.

Baile, No teníamos idea de él, comento Shinichi a sus interlocutores.

Pues vallan a arreglarse ya que es un baile de gala y por lo visto las jóvenes que les acompañaban ya deben estar colocándose sus vestidos- afirmo la pareja.

Muchas gracias, y dirigiéndose a su pensativo compañero le dijo, vamos Hattori.

**RÍO NAKA- GAWA. 1:00 PM... en el comedor.**

Cuando entraron en el salón vieron que las mesas habían sido ubicadas en el corredor y habían dejado el amplio salón como sala de baile. En el fondo del salón Natsume Soseki y Sei Shonagon hablaban con Taziko Moriyama. Heiji les vio y le dijo: - este tipo se cree un casanova, vamos a hablar con él.

Esta bien Hattori solo que no te exaltes.

Los detectives se acercaron al joven y solicitaron un permiso para hablar con él.

Si, pregunto el muchacho.

Solo necesito que me conteste algo, hablo Heiji algo enojado, porque tiene usted fotografías de Kazuha.

Como? Estuvieron ustedes en mis habitaciones, debería llamar a seguridad.

Por favor, solo contésteme señor Moriyama, dijo Heiji en un tono más bajo.

Ya la señorita Toyama me lo había dicho, es usted muy impulsivo señor Hattori, bien las fotos que usted vio no eran de la señorita Toyama.

Como que no- interrumpió Shinichi si la mujer que aparece allí es idéntica.

Así es, su parecido es enorme, pero no es ella…

ENTONCES QUIEN ES SEÑOR MORIYAMA? Dice mas que exaltado el detective de Osaka

Esa mujer es…

Notas autora.

Me salió muy cortico pido perdón por eso pero estoy verdaderamente llena de trabajo, con lo de MI VERDADERA PROFESION y no es justo dejar a mi publico sin una historia, un besote inmenso a Ammiel por estar a mi lado con esta historia, también a Alejandra (alex niña) que espero que algún día lea mi cuento y a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, aunque me gustaría que me enviaran mas mensajes, en realidad me emociono muchísimo cuando recibo algo o.

Para la próxima prometo el capitulo final.

Se despide

Kiao Ling


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo No 5 TU RASTRO MI TRISTE LEGADO AKIKO

Esa mujer es… mas bien esa mujer era mi madre.

Nuestra pareja estrella de detectives Iban a pedir otra explicación cuando se escucho un grito desde uno de los corredores, todos los presentes se acercaron y vieron al señor Hideyoshi Sadanobu con una herida en el hombro a su lado, su esposa Kutsura estaba paralizada. Shinichi se acerco a la pareja y les pregunto:

Se encuentran bien? A lo que ellos contestaron afirmativamente. Luego se dirigió a Heiji y le dijo: Hattori ve por un botiquín.

Después de curar el brazo del Sr. Sadanobu, Shinichi y Heiji interrogaron a la pareja.

Por favor cuéntenos que ocurrió.

Verán, inicio el relato Hideyoshi Sadanobu, - mi esposa y yo nos dirigíamos al comedor cuando de algún lado salió ese cuchillo, no sé quien lo habrá lanzado.

Así es- continuo la señora Sadanobu, - sentí como lanzaban algo al darme la vuelta vi el cuchillo muy cerca, solo pude tomar a mi esposo del brazo y atraerlo hacia mi lado.

Si no hubiera sido por ella, ese cuchillo habría acabado conmigo- comento el señor Sadanobu.

Kudo, mira esto, al darse la vuelta Shinichi vio en las manos de Heiji una pequeña daga, muy fina y cortante.

Hattori, parece el mismo instrumento que utilizaron para el asesinato de la mujer del lago Biwa.

No parece, ES, mira lo que llevaba además, en el mango del cuchillo una nota estaba adherida con el siguiente escrito:

_Akiko, tal como hace 20 años, estamos en este barco_

_unidos por el amor, cuando la felicidad_

_nunca dejaba nuestros corazones _

_Dolorosamente he cumplido la promesa que hice_

_otros me creerán un cobarde asesino pero quienes lo _

_son más?. _

Mi amor, encontré el espejo de tu reflejo es tan parecido

a la figura que en el mostrabas, pero ese espejo tiene

suciedad, por ello debe destruirse, pero sin dolor.

Esto esta cada vez esta peor, Hattori donde están Ran y Kazuha- chan?

Esperándonos en el comedor con los otros, como están todos me pareció más seguro.

Perfecto, señores Sadanobu por favor vallamos al comedor, por el bien de todos ya que lo más seguro es que el asesino este en el crucero.

El grupo se conducía hacia el comedor, intentaron abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba con seguro, cuando entraron vieron a todos desmayados. Shinichi y Heiji se acercaron rápidamente para contar a los presentes.

Kudo, Kazuha no esta, están todos los menos ella.

Tranquilízate, tenemos que buscarla, mira Ran ya despierta.- Ran que ocurrió?

Shinichi, murmuro la chica, - estabamos sentados en torno a la mesa de repente un gas comenzó a caer tratamos de huir, pero todo estaba cerrado, de repente una mano me golpeo en la cabeza, Kazuha se dio la vuelta para ver al agresor y no pude ver más. Caí al suelo. Shinichi ¿ donde esta Kazuha?

No esta aquí, por favor no hables que puede hacerte más daño dijo Shinichi abrazándola dulcemente.

Todos comenzaron a incorporase, En ese momento el teléfono que estaba sobre la barra del bar comenzó a sonar, el hombre que atendía en el bar tomo el auricular y luego dijo, - llamada para el señor Kudo en el teléfono lo necesita un tal inspector Megure.

Por favor dígale que ya le atiendo, Hattori no te separes del grupo se que estas preocupado pero estoy más que seguro que el asesino esta aquí, si dejamos que valla algún lado podría...

Y quien dice que no le ha hecho nada, yo voy a buscarla y dicho esto salió corriendo del comedor.

Shinichi hablo a Ran con ternura, - el gas que inhalaste no es somnífero, pero no permite coordinar muy bien los movimientos, por el momento siéntate y si lo deseas toma algo, con eso se te pasara el mareo, - dicho esto se encamino hacia el teléfono.

Si, habla Kudo

Shinichi que bueno que me contestas, Kazuha Toyama esta en peligro

Usted como sabe eso inspector Megure?, Pero es algo tarde la han secuestrado.

Shinichi debes moverte este asesino es muy peligroso, recuerdas que me pediste que investigar sobre Akiko, pues bien tus sospechas eran ciertas, el código 124- aoi 13 era el folio donde se encontraba el caso del asesinato de una mujer llamada Akiko Dazai, el expediente mostraba que el caso nunca se había resuelto y los sospechosos de este crimen eran dos ladrones que intentaron robar un documento muy importante a la dama, ella se encontraba en la Suit nupcial cuando fue atacada, uno de ellos se llamaba Hasegawa Sakogero y el otro Ozaki Takeda.

Los apellidos de las mujeres muertas,

Así es, el juicio se realizo por el cargo de asesinato pero como no habían pruebas el juez Matsuo Mozori, los declaro inocentes. Además en el juicio se encontraban 3 personas más un hombre llamado Yokomitsu Sadanobu, el cual era secretario del caso, el padre de Kazuha y el profesor Agase.

Gracias inspector, Shinichi colgó el auricular.

Por los pasillos Heiji recordaba todos los hechos que habían enmarcado las situaciones anteriores, analizo detalladamente los escritos. Como pude ser tan idiota y se dirigió al comedor.

Cuando entro al salón Heiji se acerco a Shinichi - que información hay sobre la mujer llamada Akiko. -

Solo se que murió en un barco-

Dime donde

En la Suit nupcial además me dijeron... Hattori espera- pero el muchacho ya no podía oírle.

Heiji corrió hacia la habitación que al iniciar el viaje les habían ofrecido, abrió la puerta, sobre la cama encontró a la joven amordazada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

El detective se acercó y la desato, la chica se lanzo a su cuello mientras lloraba.

No te preocupes, ya paso todo

Heiji, tuve mucho miedo, ese hombre dijo que primero los dormiría a todos ustedes y luego yo... Yo... dormiría con eso para siempre, dijo la chica señalando un jeringa con un extraño liquido.

Ven, mejor descansa- dijo abrazándola muy fuerte contra su pecho, - mira, tu sueño se cumplió, estamos en la Suit nupcial, añadió con una sonrisa.

Heiji es Mejor que bajemos por los demás. Aun nfffff" En este poema, afirmo Shinichi - el asesino quería darnos una ultima oportunidad de salvar a la víctima, por lo que el mismo dice, era el espejo de su reflejo, para ser más exactos era la misma imagen de Akiko, su esposa; no es así señor Komatsu Moriyama?

Que? Como se atreve a hacer semejante afirmación- contesto el hombre preso de una subita agitación.

En el mensaje que dejo el asesino, indico unas cifras al parecer incomprensibles, 124- aoi13, comento Shinichi, después de investigar encontramos que era el expediente de una mujer llamada Akiko Dazai, y en ese registro también figura su nombre.

Es eso cierto papá, dijo Taziko Moriyama con temblorosa voz.

Es cierto hijo, me rindo ustedes ganan, declaro Komatsu Moriyama, si yo fui quien mate a esas personas, pero ustedes no entienden, ellos destruyeron mi vida. Hace muchos años distinguía una mujer realmente hermosa, gentil, amable, mi adorada Akiko, nos casamos cuando ella cumplió 20 años, fue una fiesta inolvidable, a los tres años decidí hacer un pequeño viaje junto con mi esposa y mi hijo, así que con dos socios con los que comencé mi empresa decidimos inaugurar nuestro primer barco, el Eternidad, sin embargo eso hombres descubrieron un documento muy importante en el que dejaba mis aciones a nombre de mi esposa y mi hijo. Una tarde en el segundo día de viaje ellos entraron al camarote donde nos alojábamos mi esposa y yo, Akiko estaba dormida pero los ruidos la despertaron, cuando se incorporo ese par de miserables la asfixiaron; pero ella antes de morir tomó el documento y lo destruyó. Cuando llegue la encontré con la apariencia de quien duerme, pero en sus manos había restos del papel, desesperado intente que reaccionara, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Porque no espero que se hiciera justicia a ese par de asesinos, comento Heiji.

Aun no entiendes las injusticias de la vida muchacho, dijo el Sr. Komatsu, - Se realizó un juicio, pero esos desgraciados lograron poner todo a su favor, sobornando a quien se les interpusiera en su camino y así quedaron libres. El día que fallaron el veredicto a su favor yo le prometí a Akiko que vengaría su muerte.

Sr. Komatsu, no creo que su esposa halla querido esto para usted, si ella lo amaba tanto como usted a ella no hubiera aprobado esta situación, dijo Kazuha mientras todos volteaban a verle.

Señorita Toyama, usted es como ella, pero el hecho que su padre hubiera fallado al favor de esos asesinos la involucro en mi venganza.

A lo que la chica contesto, - no creo que mi padre halla hecho tal barbaridad, el es...

Ahora que la distingo a usted personalmente se que su padre no tuvo nada que ver en esto, verán, dijo el señor Sr. Komatsu Moriyama a los demás, - trabaje durante todo este tiempo hasta rehacer mi empresa como único dueño, luego planee lo del crucero y empece a buscar a los parientes más cercanos de mis enemigos, luego de contactarlos de alguna manera logre intervenir en sus actividades hasta descubrir su gustos y hábitos; hice que las boletas llegaran a su poder, el resto ya lo saben.

Sr. Komatsu, lo que aun no entiendo es por que intento salvar de su propia venganza a Kazuha- chan, pregunto Shinichi.

Es que aun no lo entiende, intervino Taziko Moriyama, ustedes los vieron en las fotos ella es idéntica, es el reflejo, por eso cuando distinguí a la señorita Toyama me impresiono mucho, en ocasiones el corazón es más fuerte que la razón.

Sin que se alguien lo hubiera percibido el señor Komatsu, se acercó a la mesa del bar, antes que pudieran detenerlo se inyecto el liquido, luego cayo sobre uno de los sillones; todos se acercaron alrededor el señor Komatsu.

Shinichi intento detener el efecto que haría el veneno en el cuerpo del señor Moriyama amarrando un pañuelo al brazo del hombre.

Esto detener el efecto señor Moriyama, dijo Heiji al moribundo

No detective, dijo el hombre con un murmullo, esto es mucho más rápido que toda medicina, sabe?, En realidad nunca le hubiera hecho daño a su amiga, ella es como Akiko, y se merece alguien que la cuide y la respete, prométame que la cuidara siempre.

Se lo prometo.

Taziko Moriyama tomaba fraternalmente la mano de su padre

Papá porque, por que lo hiciste, porque

Lo siento mucho hijo, ya lo sabes todo y aquí acaba lo que me ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo, es hora para mí también - con el ultimo aliento tomo la mano de Kazuha y como sonriéndole desde muy lejos, le dijo - sé que me espera en algún lugar.

De eso no tenga duda, yo siento que le esta esperando, contesto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, y vio como la mano que retenía se deslizo entre las suyas.

Nooooo, papaaaaaaaaa, no; porque si tu solo querías seguir El rastro de mi madre a través del rió

Todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza.

PUERTO RÍO NAKA- GAWA. 5:00 PM

Todos descendieron del crucero, la policía les esperaba para recoger el cuerpo del señor Komatsu Moriyama, en el muelle el inspector Megure se acerco a los detectives.

Lograron resolver este caso, espero que cosas así no vuelvan a ocurrir.

Nosotros también lo esperamos, contesto Shinichi.

Con permiso voy a buscar a Kazuha, dijo Heiji encaminándose hacia la orilla del río.

Pobre hombre, lo que habrá sufrido, comento en inspector solemnemente mientras miraba el cadáver del señor Moriyama.

Así es, pero no solo el sufrió, Hattori también tuvo su parte.

En la orilla del río Ran y Kazuha miraban las tranquilas aguas y tratando de entender todo el dolor en el que vivió el señor Komatsu. Heiji se les acerco por la espada.

Ran-neechan, Kazuha, están bien?

Si, yo estoy bien, contesto Ran, pero voy a tomar algo caliente, les dejo.

Heiji se sentó al lado de Kazuha, de improviso le dijo - tenias razón cuando veníamos de Utsunomiya.

Sobre que

El comentario sobre la muerte de Anzu Mozori "debe ser muy triste separarse de quien más amas de esa manera"

Porque?

Porque el solo hecho de tu desaparición me enfrento a esa situación que no quiero repetir jamas

Heiji...

Por favor, tu no me vayas a dejar, decía el muchacho mientras la abrazaba

Ran caminaba hacia la tienda, cuando una mano la tomo por el brazo

Ayyy, Shinichi, en que estas pensando me quieres matar del susto.

Eso es lo que menos deseo en este mundo Ran, hoy aprendí cosas muy importantes y una de ellas es poder compartir cada día contigo, la vida es efímera pero a tu lado lo será menos.

Shinichi, espero que la desgracia de la soledad nunca nuble nuestros corazones- dijo la chica abrazándolo mientras a lo lejos el sonido de las patrullas se hacia cada vez más débil.

Fin

Nota autora:

Gracias por montones a AMMIEL, GRITZI, ANGEL MOURI, ISABEL y a JUN que tuvieron la caridad de leer esta locura y ayudaron a mantenerla viva o

Bueno empieza el momento en el que ustedes son jueces: esta historia acabo, quedo algo inconclusa ¿verdad?, aquí esta la propuesta, si ustedes lo desean podemos continuar una pequeña saga, como complemento a la historia de iniciación (_mi hermano me sugirió que realizara historias cortas de 5 capítulos y no el nuevo tratado del señor de los anillos_), y es que unas palabras o un abrazo dicen mucho pero no concretan nada en realidad, si les parece regálenme un mensaje y seré la persona mas feliz del universo.

Ahora si me despido

Un beso y un abrazo

Kiao Ling


End file.
